La Mujer De Mi Hermano
by The Mistery Of An Angel
Summary: Esto no tiene nada que ver con la pelicula o la seria que se llama de igual manera,es totalmente diferente.Espero les guste.
1. Adios a mi vida “feliz”

**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan fic de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Capitulo 1:Adios a mi vida "feliz"

-Hola,mami,¿y papi?-la salude con un beso en la mejilla considerada una de nuestras grandes tradiciones familiars,besar en la mejilla al saludar y al despedirnos.

►Me llamo Serena Tsukino,recientemente o mejor dicho ayer 30 de junio, cumpli 18 añ de un pequeña pero amorosa familia:Los y vivo en un pueblecito de Tokio llamado "Moonlight",en una humilde pero acogedora cabaña cerca de un rio(Despues sabran las demas cosas)

-Buenos dias,hija,tu padre fue a trabajar,y dime ¿como amanecistes?¿Te gusto la fiestecita que te preparamos por tu cumple?-saludo mi madre Ikuko con un beso en mi mejilla.

-Amaneci muy feliz y con respecto a la fiesta sabes que me encanto,pero te dije que no es necesario que hayas invertido los ahorros,es suficiento con que todas las personas que amo estuvieran presentes.-dije poniendo mi cara algo seria

-Mi amor,yo solo quiero darte una pequeña parte de lo que no tuve en mi niñez,se que no tenemos dinero para …-¿porque insistia siempre con lo mismo?¿no se da cuenta de lo feliz que soy al crecer en una familia llena de amor?El Dinero:es una palabra tan fria,hueca,vacia que convierte a personas buenas en monstruos sin escrupulos.

-Buenos dias,Ikuko,¿Y Se..?Ahh-dijo cuando se volteo a mi-¿Nos vamos?Llegamos tarde-"Oh cierto lo olvidaba hoy tengo que ir a la escuela"

-Por supuesto,Lita,te quiero mami-me despedi rumbo a al colegio

►Lita es mi mejor amiga,tiene 19 años,es muy alta de cortos cabellos color café y ojos verdes,es MUY buena cocinera,agradeci internamente este don que tiene mi amiga,pues se encargo de preparar toda la comida de mi cumple la cual estaba fascinante,nos ayudabamos siempre y compartiamos TODO,casi todo excepto sus novios que se parecen "al novio que tenia en la secundaria"

-Serena,como hoy tenemos la tarde libre ¿nos podremos bañarnos en el rio hoy?

-Claro amiga,despues del colegio pasamos por tu casa y le pedimos a tu mama permiso para que no se preocupe.

-Si amiga,solo espero que el profesor Deimos no deje sus estupidas tareas.

-jajaja,nunca cambias-(creo que es al reves).En ese instante fijo mi vista al frente y me doy cuenta de que es la hora de comenzar las clases-Corre,Lita,nos suspenderan si no llegamos a tiempo a las de decir esto comenzamos a correr en direccion a la escuela.

Despues de finalizar las clases,fuimos a casa de mi amiga para pedirle permiso a su madre,la cual nos dijo que la disculparan pero no podia dejarla ir porque tenia mucho trabajo como costurera y Lita tenia que ayudarla.

Llevaba 10 minutos caminando cuando por fin puedo ver mi casita que queda a 20 minutos del pueblo.

A medida que mis pies avanzaban mis ojos se asombraban mas de lo que en frente de mi casa una limosina negra y plateada estaba parqueada.O no,¿Pasara algo malo?,No tenemos ningun familiar rico solo somos nosotros tres,¿o si?,¿Pero y ese coche que hacia ahi?Miles de preguntas me vinieron a la mente pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Pase cerca de la limosina para tratar de observar el interior pero todo resulto ser un total fracaso pues las ventanas brillantes eran de un color negro que no dejaba ver mas alla de el.

Entro a mi casa con la esperanza de saber quien era y que queria este "señor" de este lugar "insignificante".Pero mi sorpresa es mayor cuando veo a mi madre totalmente desmayada en los brazos de mi padre.

-Recoge tus cosas,para que puedas irte con tu esposo.¿Escuche bien o estoy soñando?,¿Mi propio padre el que juro cuidarme me decia que me largara… y con mi esposo?Voltee mi cara y fue cuando lo vi.

* * *

¿Que paso con el padre de Serena?¿Porque actuo asi?¿Y quien es el?

Muchas gracias a ti por leer mi fic.

No olviden dejar sus reviews

Nos vemos MUY pronto.


	2. Humillada y Herida

**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan fic de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

Capitulo 2:Humillada y Herida

En un rincon apartado se encontraba una impaciente silueta que estaba totalmente recostada en la un hombre alto de unos 1.80cm,su cuerpo es fuerte y musculoso,su cara eran de facciones finas,su cabello es corto y de un color negro,su nariz la cabeza y poso sus ojos en mi,un escalofrio tenebroso me recorrio por todo mi cuerpo,pude ver en ellos lujuria,deseo,era como si me desnudara con la mirada,de pronto supe que el miedo me doblego,supe perfectamente sus intenciones para conmigo.

-¿Que no oiste?-dijo mi padre agarrandome fuertemente por el brazo dejando su marca en mi-Muevete,recoge tus cosas,no hagas esperar a tu esposo-brotones de lagrimas cai interminablemente de mis ojos,no entendia nada,mi madre seguia desmayada en la silla donde mi "padre" la coloco,depues mi propio padre que decia amarme mas que a nada me vendia a "mi esposo" y me maltrataba.¿Cuando cambio?,¿Que fue lo que paso?

-Camina-Senti como mi padre me jalaba el pelo y me arrastraba hacia mi habitacion,una vez en ella me ordeno que recogiera mis cosas,yo asenti y comenze a recogerlo todo en una pequeña maleta,para colmo mis incesantes lagrimas y mis manos temblorosas no ayudaban en nada solo hacia que mi padre me diera unas cuantas de abrochar la maleta mi padre me jalo del brazo,posiblemente ya tuvieran un hematoma de lo fuerte que me apretaba,ya una vez en la sala mi "esposo" se dispuso a hablar:

-Aqui tiene el ultimo pagare que acredita que su hija es totalmente mia y de nadie mas.-como se atrevian a humillarme mas,mi padre acepto el dinero como si hubiera vendido un mueble,acaso¿alguna vez me amo?Porque me hacian esto,es que yo no contaba,¿donde quedo mi familia feliz y llena de amor?.

Por mis aun aguados ojos pude ver un hombre vestido de negro,con gafas de este mismo color parecia un hombre de la guardia pero al ver como se dirigia a mi "esposo" y acataba sus ordenes supe que era su guardaespalda,cuando estuvo enfrente de mi me acorralo contra su cuerpo con un solo brazo y con el otro me llevo un pañuelo cubriendome mi nariz y mi boca proyectandome un olor desconocido,despues de varios segundos todo se volvio completamente negro.

Lenta y cuidadosamente comenze a abrir mis parpados invadiendome una poderosa luz.

Poco a poco mi mente comienza a recorder todo lo ocurrido, Miro alrededor y veo que es un cuarto totalmente vacio, excepto por la fina y comoda cama donde me encontraba recostada.¿Una cama? De pronto la puerta comienza a abrirse para dar paso a una linda muchacha,lentamente se acerca a mi y me dice:

-¿Lista para tu boda?

* * *

Se que dije que ya Serena tenia un esposo pero la boda se hace por ciertas razones.

¿Que opinan?

¿Quien sera el?¿Ya se dieron cuenta?

¿Y esa boda?¿Quien sera el afortunado?


	3. En espera de mi infierno

**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan fic de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

Capitulo3:En espera de mi infierno

Al escuchar estas dos ultimas palabras:tu boda,mi estomago se revolco de asco y mis manos se cerraron en un puño por la ira,la rabia,el dolor y el odio.¿Que no estaba casada ya?¿Ese imbecil queria humillarme mas de lo que estoy?Pero yo sabia quien era el principal causante de mi desgracia:mi papa,¿Cuando cambio todo?¿En donde me perdi?¿Mi mama habra estado de acuerdo con mi papa?¿Me extrañara?

-Señorita,sigueme,la conducire al baño y despues la vestire y maquillare para su boda.-Mi boda:el comienzo de mi propio infierno,segui a la muchacha hasta el baño,donde ya la bañera estaba en su punto exacto,me ayudo a desvestirme y a bañarme,cosa que me sobresalto y me avergonzo pero ella me dijo que en la familia esto era muy normal pues todavia conservaban ciertas tradiciones de los tiempos antiguos,una vez totalmente seca y con la toalla enroscada en mi cuerpo salimos del baño,me guio a la habitacion lujosa,una vez ahi se dispuso a ponerme mi vestido de novia**(El Vestido esta en mi perfil,ya que no soy para nada buena describiendolos)**,mientras conversamos:

-Eres muy afortunada,se ve que el señor la ama se le nota en sus ojos cuando habla de ti-¿Cuando habla de mi?Esto cada vez me gustaba menos,el señor al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo observandome,un escalofrio recorrio mi piel al recorder esa mirada que me dirigio en mi casa y entonces temi lo peor,sabia que esta noche ...

-Y dime,¿ desde cuando habla de mi?-decidi preguntar,para descartar ciertas dudas de mi cabeza.

-Pues el señor,dice que la conocio hace un año,que se enamoro de usted al primer momento,ya veo que no exageraba al describir su belleza-ante este comentario me sonroje un poco-tambien dijo que no podia venir porque estaba muy ocupada con sus estudios,pero cuando terminara el año vendria para casarse con el,como ambos lo acordaron-vaya,de que novela amorosa saco el lindo discursito-Me alegro mucho de que usted lo ame,el señor ha sufrido mucho,sobre todo en el amor ,las pocas relaciones que ha tenido han sido un total fracaso y…-por la puerta entro otra señorita:

-Amy,el señor me pidio ayudarla dice que la novia debe bajar en cinco minutos-¿Que?¿En cinco minutos?

-Señorita ya esta lista,ahora sigueme,dentro de muy poco sera la señora Chiba.-¿Chiba?Recuerdo muy bien que el dia de mi cumple mi papa sin "querer" se equivoco de nombre al decir Chiba,segun el,pero ahora veo que no se equivoco porque perfectamente estaba hablando de un negocio,o sea,yo.

Despues de este comentario las dos chicas se retiraron dejandome sola en la moderna habitacion ,pense,esta es mi oportunidad para escapar,con mis ojos recorri toda la habitacion pero no encontre ninguna ventana,la unica forma de salir era la puerta por donde entre la cual estaba con cerradura,resignada a mi condena,me sente en el comodo mueble a esperar sinplemente a esperar.

La puerta volvio a abrirse dando paso a un hombre de unos 40 años,muy bien conservado,de pelo blanco,llevaba un elegante traje de fiesta."Mi boda",pense,los zapatos,el pantalon,la chaqueta y la corbata eran de un color negro y la camisa totalmente blanca,era muy guapo.

-Felicitaciones,señorita Serena-me beso con delicadeza mi mano en señal de saludo,yo me sonroje un poco,y le devolvi el saludo.

-Ahorrese las felicitaciones-le dije con fastidio al recordarme mi fabulosa "boda".El se dio cuenta de mi gesto y me sonrio de una forma llamada ¿"complicidad"?.No entendi mucho que me quiso decir con ese gesto pero no le di mucha importancia,me ofrecio su brazo en señal de que lo tomara y asi lo hice.

-¿Lista?-me susurro al oido y yo asenti con la cabez.¿Que mas podia hacer?Mientras mas rapido terminara este "teatro",seria mejor, encontrare la manera de escapar,pero mis esperanzas desaparecieron cuando me volvio a susurrar en el oido:

-Sabes,los Chiba solo se casan una vez-Lo dicho me tomo por sorpresa,¿estaria atada a un ricachon de por vida?Pero no me importaba yo me escaparia al fin del mundo si es necesario contar de que no me encontrara.-Ah,y si piensas escapar,le digo que le sera imposible,los Chibas somos muy cuidadosos con nuestras pertenencias.-me dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo de una punta a la ser que mi funcion aqui seria ser una adorno mas,que el utilizaria para tener placer cada vez que quisiera,pero ahuyente esos pensamientos de mi cabeza,las puertas del nuevo salon que caminabamos se abrio,yo solo suspire resignada,mientras me decia a mi misma:

"Bienvenida a tu infierno"

* * *

**Se que han de estar artos de tanto misterio,pero en dos o tres capis,practicamente lo entenderan todo,solo pido algo de paciencia.**

**El otro capi es la boda y el otro la luna de miel y despues de este ya lo entenderan.**

**Una cosa:no me maten cuando haga la luna de miel.**

**►Una enorme disculpa por no darle las gracias de sus reviews en el segundo capi,es que soy algo nueva en esto,mis mas sinceras disculpas y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews,que me animan cada dia a seguir:**

**REVIEWS CAPITULO UNO:**

**Ciakaira**

**Seiya-Moon**

**Karanbunnymoon**

**SerenaDulceStar**

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt**

**Neo Reyna Serenity**

**princess-serena-stukino-any-17**

**CONEJA:todavia se demora la razon de porque el padre de Serena la vendio.**

**REVIEWS CAPITULO DOS:**

**princess-serena-stukino-any-17**

**Dianis**

**mery malfoy**

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt**

**Seiya-Moon**

**SerenaDulceStar**

**CONEJA**

**Neo Reyna Serenity**

**lucecita moon**


	4. Firmando mi sentencia

**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan fic de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:Firmando mi sentencia.**

Cuando salí con el señor de plateados cabellos ,todos se giraron a verme algunas eran de felicidad solo dos o tres eran serenas.

Miré más profundamente el alrededor habían cientos de "guardaespaldas" dispuetos a matar.

Tenía miedo de el presente y del futuro,¿Qué sería de mí?La verdad,no sabía desde ayer mi vida estaba en otras manos excepto las mías.

Solo tenía dos opciones:Salir corriendo y que una bala me atravesará o resignarme a mi nueva vida.

Al regresar a mi cruel realidad, observé que estaba en frente de mi futuro "esposo" y supuse también que ya estaba en el altar.

Al tomar mi mano se inclino y rozó sus labios en mi mano,"vaya manera de hacerse el inocente".

-Estás preciosa,amor-cuando su mirada chocó con la mía,saqué el poco valor que me quedaba y lo fulminé con mis ojos.

Segundos después el Padre comenzó a hablar,mientras yo dirigía mi mirada a los alrededores.Sé que era estúpida por tratar de huir de algo imposible pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y el que persevera triunfa y el resultado final siempre era el mismo:nada,solamente "saldría" de aquí muerta y con una ...

-Señorita Tsukino acepta al señor Seiya Chiba como su esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta el final de sus días en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-tuvé la imperiosa necesidad de respirar profundo y así lo hice,comencé a observar los rostros de las personas(excepto a Seiya)como tratando de buscar una respuesta pero todo era nada y vacío al igual que mi mente.

-¿Señorita?-dijo el Padre con cara de muy poca preocupación.

Podía sentir la respiracíon de Seiya en mi oído mientras me susurraba mi sentencia de _muerte_:"si no das el sí le puede pasar algo a tu amiga Lita o talvez a tu mamá".Lentamente se separo de mi sonriendole a los invitados y por último a mí.

-Sí-susurré con un hilo de voz y antes de poder pestañear oí al Padre declarandonos marido y mujer ante la ley del hombre y Dios y sentí sus labios contra los míos,era todo lo opuesto al primer beso que había soñado,este era rudo y sin ninguna pasión o deseo,simplemente no sentía nada solo ira y rabia.

Cuando sus labios rompieron el contacto con los míos sentí alivio y en menos de un segundo era arrastrada por varias mujeres que no paraban de felicitarme .

Después de que mi "esposo" me "salvó" de las desquiciadas mentes,se dirigío a un grupo de amigos y amigas llevandome a la fuerza.

Estuvieron un largo rato hablando y divirtiendose,yo estaba distante a toda conversación solo respondía si o no a las pocas preguntas que me dirigía.

Pero todo mi mundo se vino más abajo cuando una de las señoras me susurra en el oído:

-Ya verás lo bien que lo pasarás cuando te quedes a sola con tu marido-Lentamente se aparta de mi mostrandóme una enorme y pícara sonrisa.

Yo solo sentía como la sangre desaparecía de mi cuerpo y mi piel tomaba el color pálido de una hoja.

Lo único en que pensaba era en la noche y rezaba con todo mi corazón para que no llegase;pero detener el tiempo es totalmente imposible pues ya había llegado la noche.

* * *

**Ya sé,me quieren ahorcar y picarme en pedacitos pequeños pero todo tiene una explicación.**

**Exactamente en el 6 capitulo sabrán por que Seiya se casa con Serena y el porqué de la luna de miel.**

**Solo les pido que no me abandonen y que esperen solo dos capis y ahí si quieren me matan.**

**También quiero decirles que tendrán más dudas acerca de este fic,pero seamos sinceras,eso es lo que mantiene al lector pegado en la pantalla(en este caso),¿o no?**

**Se darán de cuenta de que casi todo el capi esta en una oración tras oración,pues no es mi culpa es la culpa de FF,cada vez que lo subo me omite palabras,por eso esta así es la única manera en que no me omite las palabras.**

**Agradezco eternamente todos sus reviews que son el aire de cualquier "autora":**

princess-serena-stukino-any-17, lucecita moon,Neo Reyna Serenity,Seiya-Moon,SerenaDulceStar,USAKO TENOH,Tsunade,Karanbunnymoon,PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt,CONEJA,UsakitoPau Potter Weasley.


End file.
